


The World Marches On

by Sakura_no_Umi



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, OC created to fill the prompt for Opacho introduces Hao to her boyfriend, You can take Hao and Opacho acting like siblings out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: Opacho has a serious boyfriend and it's finally time to introduce him to the most important person in her life for approval.Originally posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Asakura Hao & Opacho, Opacho/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The World Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 6/23/2019. Created as a request fic for prompt: Opacho is going to introduce her first boyfriend to Hao, and he is acting all cute and protective

Opacho fidgeted nervously, shifting the weight of her bottom from one foot to the other as she sat at the kotatsu. She could feel Asahi next to her as he gently took her hand in his to rub soothing lines with his thumb across the back of her hand. She didn’t know what she was going to do when the two most important people in her life met, but she wanted them to both like each other. If Hao didn’t like Asahi, then well Opacho wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

Opacho hadn’t really dated before, let alone had a serious boyfriend, but when Seyram had decided to introduce Opacho to a friend from university something had just clicked. She still hadn’t exactly told Hao about the developments in her life, because he was hard to get a hold of, stubbornly refusing the technology 2016. She supposed his soul still ached for the simpler times of his first life, although she couldn’t imagine why he would want to go back to a time ripe with illness and death. Then again Opacho supposed that sometimes her heart ached for those years she could never remember surrounded by a family she never knew. She loved Hao and the family he gave her, but deep down Hao understood better than anyone that we all ache for the protection of our mother.

“It’s going to be fine,” Asahi murmured softly in her ear.

Opacho simply squeezed his hand back, unable to bring herself to tell him exactly how judgmental Hao could be. He wanted to destroy the whole human race, and well Asahi couldn’t exactly see spirits or anything.

Opacho heard the meowing first and had gotten up and opened the door even before a knock could echo across the room. Hao chose to smirk, impressed, instead of giving away the surprise at being caught hand mid knock.

“Wow your intuition was spot on again,” Asahi breathed impressed, slowly making his way up and over.

It was then that Opacho realized that the cats that always seemed to be in Hao’s company where spirits. She gave him a wry look impressed that she barely had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes, and he simply shrugged back as if to say what did you expect. She didn’t miss the narrowing of his eyes as he picked up Asahi is a normal human, or the scattering of the cats at a subtly flick of his wrist.

“Who’s your friend, Opacho?” Hao asked, as he made his way into the small apartment trading shoes for slippers at the entryway.

“Takano Asahi,” Asahi answered.

“A pleasure I’m sure,” Hao replied, giving a disinterested yet calculating look as he sized the man up in front of him.

Opacho just moaned with a shake of her head as she watched Hao being difficult.

“Opacho hasn’t told me anything about you,” Hao continued, making his way over to the kotatsu to have a seat.

Asahi fought off a nervous blush by scratching a finger against his neck uncomfortably, while Opacho did what any good little sister would do and aimed a kick at Hao.

“I would have if you didn’t insist on being difficult about communications.”

Hao rolled his eyes at this familiar argument, “You could have told Yoh to tell me or something.”

Opacho huffed crossing her arms as she sat down, “He’s worse than you, and you know it.”

Hao chuckled behind a wry smile as if telling a joke only to himself.

With a nervous clearing of his throat Asahi spoke up, “Opacho’s told me a lot about you. I’m glad we finally get to meet even if all of this was a surprise to you,” he finished, gently raising his and Opacho’s laced together fingers.

“Did she now,” Hao replied raising an eyebrow features blank and aloof, although Opacho could see the uneasiness hiding at the prospect that she and Asahi were closer than Hao had initially decided.

“Yep she’s told me how you’ve been her whole world taking care of her and looking out for her. I’d like to do the same if you’ll let me,” Asahi answered.

Plain as day on Hao’s face was the emotion of shock as he floundered uncharacteristically for what to say. Opacho wasn’t sure she’s seen anyone but Yoh pull a fast one on Hao, and she squeezed Asahi’s hand to let him know she was impressed.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say when you just spring something on me,” Hao stated, almost a bit sulkily as he tried to regain his composure.

“Oh come on,” Opacho groaned, “Did you think I was never going to have a boyfriend? Heck Hana’s had one since he was fourteen and I know you had a hand in arranging that. I don’t care that they are distantly related – “ Asahi choked on air next to her “it’s still kind of weird, not to mention the questionable Oedipus complex it evokes.”

“Do I, do I even want to know?” Asahi wheezed next to her not recovered from the sudden revelation.

“It’s too much to explain now, but it does have something to do with the time Tamao threatened you with a knife.”

“You’re adoptive family is wild,” Asahi commented.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Opacho muttered. “So do I have your blessing or not?” Opacho asked staring Hao straight in the eyes.

“Fine, fine,” Hao grumbled, “but just know I can be much scarier than Tamao if you hurt her,” he finished aiming the last part at Asahi as he stared him down.

“I never plan too,” Asahi answered meeting the stare without a hint of unease.


End file.
